1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank mount structure for allowing a fuel tank to be efficiently located below a floor of a rear area of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, when installing a highly pressurized fuel tank such as a CNG bomb on a vehicle, a vehicle body structure is disclosed wherein a fuel tank mounting structure is located below a floor of a vehicle body through a tank mount structure (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 200246484 and 2001-146115).